Unbreakable
by ObsessedWithAllThingsSoulEater
Summary: It's been a year since Soul and Maka saved the world. Again. Things haven't changed much...well most things. It seems that Soul is starting to realize his feelings for Maka. I suck at summaries but still, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

Maka Albarn yawned and stretched as she rose out of bed. "Ugh," she thought to herself. "How late did I stay up studying last night?" All she could remember was mumbling, "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body" before crashing onto her ever-present pile of books. "How'd I end up in bed then?" She thought. She wondered if Soul had done it. She also welcomed the thought but quickly pushed it away. He was her partner. Her weapon and nothing more. Although, she had caught him stealing glances at her during class. He would then blush furiously and look like he was trying to pay attention to whatever Dr. Stein was teaching. But Maka knew better. "Oh well. No sense in worrying about it on the day of the big test." Maka was definitely prepared for this. She had been studying for a month and knew the material backwards and forwards. She just had to beat her rival, Ox Ford, for the top grade in her class at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Maka hated Ox. He was so cocky and arrogant that whenever she even thought about him, her blood boiled. She wondered if Soul had studied. No. That would be uncool. And Soul hated to do anything that was uncool.

Soul's POV

Soul Eater Evans snored soundly in his bed. He was having a very cool dream where he was surrounded by 99 keishan souls and one witch soul. All his for the taking. As he licked his lips, Soul thought about how cool he must look right now, surrounded by the delicious souls he had worked so hard to gain. Suddenly, the scene changed. An enormous black cat faced him. As she licked her paws, all the souls disappeared. Astonished and bewildered, Soul looked around the room. Pitch black. Then up at the cat. All the souls were glowing inside her stomach. Not cool at all. Just as Soul was about to pounce on the cat and make her pay for consuming HIS souls, a voice broke through his dream, shattering the image of the cat. "Soul! Breakfast is ready!" It was Maka. His meister and the only person he wanted to see right now.

Maka's POV

As Soul trudged down the hall way sleepily, Maka could see that he was shirtless, exposing his scar that had surfaced about a year ago when he had tried to save her from a dangerous weapon/meister pair that had black blood in them. Soul was slashed on the torso and was in the infirmary for several days. Maka still felt guilty and seeing that scar re-formed old emotions. While in her flashback, Maka hadn't noticed that Soul had greeted her. "Uh hello? Earth to Maka? It's not cool to ignore people." He informed her. "R-right. Sorry. I was just...thinking" she replied. She didn't want him to think she was pitying him. He hated that. So Maka let out a small sigh of relief when he uttered a "whatever" and proceeded to eat breakfast.

Soul's POV

God, Maka was acting weird this morning. She had totally spaced out when he had said good morning and after breakfast she locked herself in her room until it was time to leave for school. He hoped that the rest of the day wouldn't be like that. He was starting to get worried...


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

As Maka walked to school, the images of that fateful day consumed her thoughts. The church. Crona. Ragnarok. The screech. The black blood. Soul's blood. It all seemed like it happened yesterday. Maka quickly realized that thinking about all this was useless. Soul was better now and Crona was her friend. As she reached the large doors, Maka decided to focus only on the exam today.

Soul's POV

Soul's bike revved as he pulled to a stop next to DWMA. Usually he and Maka rode together but this morning she had left without giving him a chance to catch up. As he walked up the front steps of the completely symmetrical school, Soul remembered the test today. "Shit," he thought to himself. "If I fail, thats a guaranteed Maka Chop plus how ever many she feels like." Maka Chops were very painful and usually occurred when Soul was being a pervert or just a flat-out jerk. Maka would hit him in the head with whatever book she happened to be reading at the time. He hated the moments when Maka would suddenly decide to try to memorize the dictionary. Webster was NOT a kind friend. As he reached Sid-sensei's room, he figured the best thing to do today was wing it and hope for the best.

Maka's POV

"Ok Maka. You've got this. You've studied and you're going to be fine," Maka gave herself a pep talk as the exams were passed around. When she got hers, she prayed for luck. After reading the first question, she thought, "This is so easy!" and proceeded to breeze her way through the test.

Soul's POV

"Fuck. I'm so screwed." Soul thought as he received his test. He glanced over at his peers. Maka's brow was furrowed in concentration as she scribbled answers down. Black*Star was scribbling furiously all over his paper, no doubt writing, "BLACK*STAR IS THE GREATEST!" Tsubaki looked stumped on a question. Kid was still trying to make his name perfectly symmetrical. Liz was painting her nails and Patty was folding her and Liz's exams into giraffes. "Well, looks like I'm stuck with guessing," Soul thought.


End file.
